despair_wonderlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Koichi Kobayashi
"Your incompetence to make a decision here does not surprise me." Appearance Koichi is clean-shaven and does a stellar job keeping up appearances. He is always sharp-looking, and isn’t afraid to sport the colors of his family: silver and black. He dresses to impress, and is otherwise an appropriately built character. He isn’t very fit, but he keeps a straight figureline. He eats well. He has hair which inspires from prosecutors of yesteryear, who only needed basic logic to have their way. He has snake-eyes, symbolic of the work he involves himself in as well as his single-minded focus on reaching his objective: solutions and resolutions. Personality Above all else, three things define him: getting work done, setting out to meet goals, and getting results. His inquisitive nature that makes "curiosity kills the cat" a fact is a testament to it, and frequently he's seen somehow making mental notes of what's going on around him and driving as many things as possible to a strictly logical conclusion. As a result, his speaking is more blunt and less-suited for small-talk compared to his peers. Skills and Abilities SHSL Consigliere Backstory Before Reveal, as the SHSL ??? Koichi is… well, he doesn’t know, really. He’s working around the clock to figure it out, but he doesn’t really know how he got here. Heck, his invitation letter from Hope’s Peak Academy has gone missing. After Reveal, as the SHSL Consigliere Koichi is the Ultimate Consigliere. He has, his entire life, devoted his work to investigations and the pursuit of answers… for criminals. Raised by yakuza, Koichi is a walking encyclopedia of advice for and understanding of hitmen, extortionists, and more, although he’s more interested in answering questions and providing solutions than being subservient to others. History Prologue Koichi introduced himself to the class by staring at everyone else in the room. Awkwardly, he introduced himself as an Ultimate who forgot his talent, adopting the talent "???" for the time being, ultimately finding himself in a sub-optimal middle ground between engagement and reservation. Chapter 1: Bullying a Lion Daily Life Amid interacting with the many others in the lodge, Koichi kept mostly to himself, opting to investigate the Lodge through the people he interacted with or by himself. Word broke out that he kept tabs on others, prompting others to view him suspiciously. Deadly Life During the trial, with no significant pressures applied to him, he casually explained his observations and unremarkably helped bring the trial to its conclusion. Chapter 2: An Exception Still Throwing Daily Life Under increasing pressure from some of his classmates, who were concerned that his presence was instilling fear in others, Koichi was asked to try to make friends and interact with others. Results were mixed and tensions were heightened between him and his classmates. Deadly Life As the motive took its course, the day the murder happened, Koichi was blackmailed into aiding the killer construct a trap to lock in the victim. During the proceedings, he revealed his role as an accomplice to murder, which subsequently triggered additional pressures that ultimately forced him to reveal his fake amnesia and in turn his talent. Chapter 3: Footloose Daily Life With his laser-guided amnesia having been destroyed and his true identity as a yakuza revealed, Koichi found himself hesitating to get anything done, feeling increasingly listless and unable to carry on with his daily life. As part of his lingering "assignment," he attempted to pursue friendships to mixed results, with his interactions entailing further understanding about the circumstances surrounding his blackmail: that the killer was informed by Monokuma, making the threat legitimate. Deadly Life Heading into his first trial with his talent known, he contributed to the trial in seemingly full force, ultimately being able to catch an anomaly that pinned down the killer. Relationships Ran Fujisawa Koichi's closest acquaintance, Ran has spent the most time with him, and embraces his quirks more than anyone else in the class. Ran also takes comfort in his consistently calm and sometimes blunt demeanor. Lewis Matsumoto Another close acquaintance, Lewis enjoys his logical and inquisitive nature and has been able to share his interest of books with him. As a result, he and Koichi are both knowledgeable of the world Lewis "frequents," Lystrantrica. Sven Sokutsumi Koichi's biggest critic, Sven is highly skeptical of Koichi's motivations and actions at every turn. As a sort of polar opposite, the two occasionally butt heads during trials when reaching conclusions. Sven has a 2-0 chess record against Koichi as of the end of Chapter 3. Trivia * Koichi's talent and character development was inspired by the Consigliere from the game "Town of Salem." Category:Student Category:Male Student